Christmas Costume Fun
by Sephonei
Summary: Sasuke gets to dress his boyfriend Naruto up for a little Christmas fun. PWP


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot, so please don't sue me.**

100 Theme Challenge

#10 Costume/Regalia

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warnings: They maybe be a little OOC because I decided that they don't have miserable angst filled childhoods in this story, they are gonna be normal happy people.

* * *

_The Saturday before Christmas..._

"Hey Naruto! Since it is Christmas in a few days and it is our normal dress up night, I know what I want you to wear for our fun tonight," yelled Sasuke from upstairs.

Sasuke and I have been dating for five years now and living together for two, so every Saturday night one of us dresses up in a costume that the other picks out. Last weekend, I had Sasuke wearing a Bad Kitty costume (*1) and damn did it look sexy on him with his pale as snow skin and shiny, onyx colored hair. But still, even after doing it for this many years, I still get nervous sometimes when Sasuke picks out a costume. He has a tendency to pick some out that leave me feeling really embarrassed in them.

"What is it?" I ask nervously as I walk up the stairs to find him, "You aren't going to put me in that lacy lingerie again, are you? Cause you know how much that lace irritates me."

I start looking around upstairs as I walk to our bedroom. I find him in the back of our closet, pulling off a box from the top shelf. It was a box I had never noticed before.

"Ah, there you are dobe," I growl at the name even though he says it with affection, "I was wondering when you were gonna come up and see your outfit for the night. It was one I specially picked up a few days ago and hid so you wouldn't find it."

I stared at the shimmery blue box a minute before opening it up to see what as inside. Inside there was a Sexy Elf costume (*2). The top was made out of a forest green velvet, with white trim along the top of the bra cups, under the cups, it had a white crisscross design. It was a halter top cut and it would only cut down to about two inches above my belly button and there was also a little red bow between the bra cups. The skirt was also made of the same forest green velvet, had white trim on the bottom, and a thick black belt on the top. The gartered skirt looked like it would cut down to maybe mid-thigh on me. There was also a pair of green and white striped stockings to complete the outfit. I had to admit that it was really pretty as the material seemed to shimmer in the light as I held each piece up.

"So do you like it?"

"It's kinda girly looking, but it's definitely better than lacy lingerie," I said while heading into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, after a fight getting the stockings on and attached, I walked out of the bathroom to show him how I looked only to be pounced on as soon as the door opened.

"You look really sexy in that Naru," Sasuke murmured in my right ear after licking the shell.

I could already feel his hardness through his pants, pressing into my thigh. That right there got me really excited and ready for the fun to begin.

Sasuke kissed me deeply and passionately for a few minutes before starting to kiss and lick his way down my neck and chest. Then he took his hand and slid it under my skirt and noticed that I wasn't wearing any panties or boxers, not that I could wear boxers with this outfit, to press his hand on my now hard member. I moaned as he pressed his hand harder and started to stroke it up and down.

"Sasu...please don't tease me, I don't think I can wait much longer," I whimpered.

Sasuke stilled his hand at my comment and so I started to thrust my hips into his hand. He then quickly got up leaving me there on the ground.

"Stay there baby, I'm coming right back."

I saw him quickly walk over to the bedside table where we normally keep the lube, but instead of going into the drawer to grab it, he bent down and grabbed a small brown paper bag that was hidden next to the table. I saw him take out what appeared to be a new bottle of lube.

"We still got an open bottle in the drawer Sasuke."

He smirked, "This is special lube. I got it for us to just for tonight occasion."

"What makes it so special?"

He quickly stripped himself of all his clothes before he got back down on his knees between my spread legs and popped open the bottle. The scent of peppermint filled the air as he squirted some on three of his fingers. Setting the bottle down, he then thrust two of them inside me and started preparing me quickly. Since we did this often enough I knew it wouldn't take long before I could feel the fullness of him inside of me making me writhe in pleasure.

I moaned and thrust back onto his fingers as he finished preparing me, having just slid the third finger in.

"Are you ready Naru?"

I nodded hurriedly to try to get him to hurry up. Then I felt him line himself up with my tight passage and start to press himself in slowly. Even though I wanted him to go faster, he never would at this point with him being to worried that we are gonna tear something. But as soon as he was fully inside of me, I told him that it was okay for him to move. He quickly sped up his thrusts and started to pound my ass harder.

Then he slowed down to tease me some. I felt him pull nearly all the way out and then slam back in, hitting my prostate in the process.

"Sasuke! Do it again, please Sasuke!" I cried out in pleasure.

"My pleasure, Naru-chan," he said as he started to pull out again just to slam back in harder than before.

I knew I was getting close by that point and so was Sasuke with the way he was now thrusting erratically. Both of us were moaning each other names loudly. As I slid the soft velvet skirt up, to grab my member, I felt a surge of pleasure as it lightly rubbed over the tip of my member. I quickly started to stroke my dick and rub my thumb over the sensitive head to use the liquid there as lubricant for my quick, rough jerks. After only a minute more, I felt myself cum all over my hand and Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke continued to thrust a few more times, then I felt him coat my insides with his warmth. After he finished riding out the waves of pleasure, I felt him pull his limp member out of my ass. We laid there on the floor for a while just cuddling, but we eventually had to get up because it was becoming more uncomfortable my he minute.

Sasuke got up first and then lent me a hand to get up, but as soon as I tried to stand on my own my knees collapsed from weakness. Lucky for me, Sasuke was able to catch me before I hit the ground and he scooped me up bridal style and set me on the bed.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get something to clean us up with.

I watched him stride his sexy naked ass to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. He walked back over with it and helped me remove the costume and then he wiped up all the drying semen from my body. I noticed that he was already cleaned up and I assumed that he did it before he came back. He turned around and tossed the used washcloth into the nearby hamper of dirty laundry, then climbed up on the bed next to me.

"I love you Sasuke," I mumble as I start to fall asleep.

"I love you even more Naruto," I heard him whisper in my ear as he helped me wrap my body around him.

And so we, fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

(*1) Bad Kitty Costume: http (colon) // www (dot) zoogstercostumes (dot) com/images/products/dg5132_

(*2) Elf Costume: http (colon) // www (dot) zoogstercostumes (dot) com/images/products/la53055_

**Please review! I would really like to know what you guys think.**


End file.
